True Courage
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Adora knows that her sweet Glimmer possesses true courage, no matter what others may say about her.  Femme Slash Drabble.


Title: "True Courage"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Adora knows that her sweet Glimmer possesses true courage, no matter what others may say about her.<br>Warnings: Femme Slash, Drabble  
>Challenge: For the SlashTheDrabble LJ comm's weekly challenge<br>Word Count: 630  
>Date Written: 25 June, 2011<br>Disclaimer: Adora, Glimmer, all other characters mentioned within, and She-Ra: Princess of Power are & TM Mattel and whomever else holds their rights, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

As the first rays of the rising sun crept into her tent, Adora leaned up on her elbow and gazed down into the fragile beauty of her lover's peacefully sleeping face. The Princess was still unaccustomed to waking with dawn, and Adora knew she'd get an argument when she started trying to rise Glimmer. She would have liked to have let her sleep and just hovered above her, as she did on the nights her memories played the worst on her mind, but she knew they must get moving before the Horde found them. They were still too far from safety, and she wouldn't let her former people catch the people with whom she truly belonged.

Her friends lay in a circle of tents just outside her own, and Adora could hear some of them already beginning to move around. She listened to snatches of conversation as she watched Glimmer dream, and it wasn't until the conversation turned to her that Adora's pleasured expression began to darken.

"She's still in there, huh?"

"Yes."

"And still with the Princess?" There was a pause that Adora interpreted to be the other woman nodding, and then the question that flushed Adora with anger. "What do you suppose she sees in her?"

The two women's voices grew distant, and the question was the last thing Adora heard. She knew the others talked of their relationship, and normally it did not bother her. The one thing that did disturb her was that they belittled her Princess behind their backs. Glimmer was stronger than any of them knew. Yes, they were warrioresses and enchantresses, and Glimmer was only a Princess. Yet Adora knew that Glimmer had more courage in her than they might well ever possess. They fought despite their fear of the Horde, because they were trained to do so. Glimmer fought against their enemies just as strongly in her own ways and remained determined to defeat them not because she had ever had the training of a warrior but rather because of the strength of her heart.

Her Princess would not give up her people or allow them to be doomed. She would never abandon her friends, no matter the cost to her own self. She stayed and stood strong against their enemies despite her immense fear that never lessened, and Adora knew that that, having courage despite being scared and standing against evil one self when you didn't have to and could instead send others to fight your battles, was one of the greatest strengths ever. The other, of course, was love.

She pushed away the conversation she'd overheard. People would talk; people always talked. That was one of the few things she learned didn't change regardless of rather you threw your lot in with the good or evil, but talk did no harm. Let them talk, and one day, Glimmer would prove to them all just how strong she was. When that day came, Adora would still be beside her, and she'd proudly show her own champion of this world off to Glimmer's people and She-Ra's army.

But for now, a new day was dawning, and they needed to get going. "Glimmer, sweetheart," Adora called, kissing her forehead softly, "it's time to get going."

Glimmer murmured in her sleep and turned over, nestling her face unwittingly into Adora's soft breasts. "Can't we sleep just a little longer?"

A few minutes more would neither spell the winning battle or the dooming attack, but it would cause more talk. She wrapped her arms gently around Glimmer's small, lithe body, and her fingers caressed her slender back. Let them talk. "Just a few minutes," she agreed and kissed her again. After all, there was nowhere else in this world that she'd rather be than right here with her own Princess.

**The End**


End file.
